Seiji's Story
by Tsudoku
Summary: Seiji is a boy in class 13. He's generally smart, but not very sociable. Going against his usual personality, he meets Kasuga Ayumu Osaka when she starts at his school. Stuff happens. We’ll just leave it at that for now.


**Foreword (if it's even necessary):**

Seiji is a boy in class 1-3. He's generally smart, but not very sociable. Going against his usual personality, he meets Kasuga Ayumu (Osaka) when she starts at his school. Stuff happens. We'll just leave it at that for now.

First fanfic, so I want honest criticism.

* * *

**Disclaimer (which I know is necessary):** Though it goes without saying, I don't own Azumanga Daioh or any of its characters. I do, however, own Seiji.

* * *

This week began like any other week. I walked to school on Monday, not expecting anything out of the ordinary.

So far, I had been at the school for about 2 weeks, but I had yet to make any friends. I knew it probably should've bothered me, but I couldn't help but be unfazed. I generally didn't like people, so I associated with them as seldom as possible.

As usual, I got to class relatively early so I could sit down without wading through the rest of the class. I got out my DS and started playing Tetris. 30 minutes later, my teacher arrived.

"We're going to have a transfer student coming in today," Yukari-sensei said to the class. Everyone else was immediately interested, but I just kept playing my DS. "Our new reinforcement is from Osaka!" she exclaimed. "It was kind of hard to get her."

_Great,_ I thought. _She's probably going to end up being stereotyped by everyone._

I was right. Tomo, already notorious for being an overly active idiot, stood up and freaked out as usual. She started babbling about a "rival" or something like that. I didn't really expect what happened next, so I almost regret spacing out after the word "rival".

For no apparent reason, Tomo launched herself at a bunch of desks (straight at mine, much to my dismay). "Should I take it that loud?" she asked after she finished. The entire class just glared at her, and her much less spastic friend Yomi just said "Why the hell?"

After we cleaned up all of the desks, Yukari went ahead and had the new student introduce herself. When she walked in, I looked up. I noticed at first that she was somewhat short and had shoulder-length hair. Her skin was relatively pale and she had darkish brown eyes.

She walked up in front of the class, and Yukari had her introduce herself. "My name is Kasuga Ayumu and I'm from Osaka," she said to the class. Yukari then had her make another introduction in Kansai dialect. _Just as I thought, she's getting stereotyped already._

I didn't actually end up talking to her until lunch the next day. By then, she had already been nicknamed "Osaka" simply because she was from there. At lunch, she stayed at her desk and ate alone. I don't know why, but I decided to try and sit with her before more people came at her with stupid questions about the Kansai district.

"You mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Um, no," she answered. "Go ahead."

I pulled up a chair and sat down. There was a silence as we both ate our lunches. I decided to break the silence after a couple of minutes.

"So how do you like the school so far, Osaka-san?"

"It's all right. The people seem really nice" Then, after a pause, she added, "Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"Just call me Seiji."

"Nice to meet you, Seiji-san," she said, with a mild smile.

"You too," I responded.

After another pause for food, she said, "Could you call me Ayumu instead of Osaka? I don't really like being called Osaka."

"No problem, Ayumu-san," I said. She smiled again.

There was another pause for eating. Then looked upwards and started talking.

"In Osaka, lunch was always earlier."

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Never mind, I lied," she added after a pause.

I started to snicker a little bit.

She gave me a look like she was trying to show anger, but doing a pretty bad job. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry," I said, "I just think you're… well… interesting."

"Oh… Is that bad?"

I shrugged. "I don't like to think so."

"Oh. Ok then."

She started to space out. I had noticed the day before that this happened a lot. "You awake?" I remarked.

"What? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking."

"You do that a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah… People in Osaka told me I was always out of it."

"Ah, I see."

She gave me an odd look and asked, "Do you think I'm always out of it?"

"Well…" I didn't quite know how to phrase it. "You've only been here for a day and a half, so I can't really say I can know for sure whether or not you're always out of it."

"Oh, ok. I'm trying to get my act together now that I'm at a new school."

"I hope you can do well," I said, with a smile.

"Thanks." she responded, also smiling.

I spent the rest of lunch with her, talking about anything that came to mind. That lunch seemed to start a trend, as every lunch afterward was spent with her.

This was the start of something. I just knew it.

* * *

End of the first chapter. I realize I didn't bring many other characters into the story, but give it time. If you didn't already notice, the first part is taken from the first episode of the anime (adapted in Seiji's perspective, of course), but after that, it focuses on him and Ayumu.

Anyways, any criticism is accepted.


End file.
